1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fertilizer and insecticide capsule for use in connection with an in-ground sprinkler system. The fertilizer and insecticide capsule has particular utility in connection with dispensing lawn and garden chemicals simultaneously with water while watering a lawn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fertilizer and insecticide capsule are desirable to eliminate contact with harmful lawn and garden chemicals while dispensing chemicals evenly and thoroughly over lawn and garden.
The use of automatic fertilizers and insecticide capsules is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,518 to Jester discloses fertilizer sprinkler system. However, the Jester ""518 patent does not readily attach or adapt to an existing sprinkler system, and has further drawbacks of requiring complicated construction of a pipe system comprised of an open inboard portion, a closed outboard portion with a plurality of outlet valves, and an intermediate portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,181 to Craig discloses a fertilizer dispenser that is for use with a sprinkler line system. However, the Craig ""181 patent does not address ease of assembly in attaching fertilizing dispenser to sprinkler system and additionally does not allow ease during use.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,512 to Craig discloses a fertilizer container for a sprinkler system that provides a screen to hold the fertilizer and permits water to permeate therethrough. However, the Craig ""512 patent does not allow replacing filter with fertilizer and insecticide capsule, and can not mix chemicals inside pump.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,303 to Freyvogel discloses a sprinkler system fertilization regulator that automatically mixes a plurality of chemicals for the purpose of fertilization, weed control, or insect control. However, the Freyvogel ""303 patent does not allow ease in assembly, and has the additional deficiency of being complicated to use and repair.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a fertilizer and insecticide capsule that allows little or no contact with lawn and garden chemicals for person using invention while dispensing chemicals over lawn and garden. The Freyvogel patent makes no provision for fertilizer capsules attached to an existing sprinkler system.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved fertilizer and insecticide capsule that can be used for dispensing lawn and garden chemicals simultaneously with water while watering a lawn with little or no contact with chemicals for a person using invention. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the fertilizer and insecticide capsule according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing lawn and garden chemicals simultaneously with water while watering a lawn with little or no contact with chemicals for a person using invention.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of automatic fertilizers and insecticide capsules now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved fertilizer and insecticide capsule, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved fertilizer and insecticide capsule that dispenses lawn and garden chemicals simultaneously with water while watering a lawn and garden which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a fertilizer and insecticide capsule which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a fertilizer and insecticide capsule that attaches to a pump motor primer hole, to hoses between pump motor and dispenser, or replaces a filter and contains lawn and garden chemicals which mix with incoming water and is released through sprinkler hose heads onto a lawn or garden. The present invention chemically treats a lawn or garden while watering it, and reduces or eliminates a user""s contact with harmful lawn and garden chemicals.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a container for chemical tablets and a separate interchangeable container for chemical liquids. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently preferred, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fertilizer and insecticide capsule that has all of the advantages of the prior art automatic fertilizers and insecticide capsules and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fertilizer and insecticide capsule that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved fertilizer and insecticide capsule that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such fertilizer and insecticide capsule economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fertilizer and insecticide capsule that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a fertilizer and insecticide capsule for dispensing lawn and garden chemicals simultaneously with water while watering a lawn with ease while saving time by combining the two processes. This allows a user to chemically treat a lawn or garden with little or no contact with chemicals.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of dispensing lawn and garden chemicals from an in-ground sprinkler system while watering a lawn or garden.